


Academy DxD

by DanzyDanz



Category: Fate/Grand Order, Highschool DxD (Anime), 学戦都市アスタリスク | Gakusen Toshi Asterisk | The Asterisk War
Genre: Comedy, F/M, Romance, Unintentional Harem
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:40:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24677053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanzyDanz/pseuds/DanzyDanz
Summary: In a world where talented youths enroll at Lucifash Academy of the Arcane to first polish their skills so they can be noticed by their Rating Games senpai, a savant Issei decided all he wanted is to watch movies, play games, get laid, and have a good damn time without dealing with bullshit issues. Alas, fate tends to be a bitch. Like his mother.
Kudos: 6





	Academy DxD

**Author's Note:**

> The hell is this story about, you may wonder. So here's the questions to some FAQs:
> 
> Is Issei OP? He relies more on his wit than his powers most of the times. This won't be some generic 'OPMC' or 'SMARTOPMC' bs, I can promise you that  
> Harem? Yes. The twist is, it'll be an unwanted one. What's an unwanted harem? It's the kind of harem where he doesn't actively pursue to have the harem, and instead have the girls go crazy for him, wishing to be noticed. I know. Crazy right? He's just that Chad, and you'll even love him.  
> Is he a perv? To a degree. He's not celibate nor he is a downright deadbeat pervert. Still a perv tho, as are we cultured men ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)  
> Is he smart? To a degree. He's not Tesla, but he's not a clueless idiot who lets his dick does the thinking 24/7
> 
> So what's the difference to any fics? For one, it sets on a university and have the Rating Game as its main focus, with romance on the side and a bunch of character development, so there's that.

* * *

**Prodigal**

Definition:  
1\. spending money or resources freely and recklessly; wastefully extravagant.  
2\. having or giving something on a lavish scale.

Issei fell on the first definition. Not monetary-wise, but talent-wise.

A stolid underachiever who did not prepare much for university.

Actually, he never prepared much for anything.

When other people or beings or heroes or legends with very long and expansive titles and very sad backstories strive to get what they wanted, pursue what they believed to be a noble goal, to free their people, to rule the world, to get their missing fathers to finally come back home; all Issei wanted was to chill out.

Every rudimentary education level he passed with a breeze up until high school, where then he was introduced to the pinnacle of human inventions; video games, video games boobies, animated boobies, and movies. _Actual_ movies, not porn.

Of course with a sprinkle of some quality porn on the side.

Wake up, head to school, go home, binge-watch an entire series or re-play a beaten game or scream at some other Asian guy who kept kicking his ass in online games became a cycle that turned into a habit. An addiction his parents did not appreciate much, but tolerated nonetheless since they considered it an improvement. Better this than having a low-life degenerate who would wait on public spaces for a wind to flip some skirt or two.

That said, Issei wasn't downright irresponsible despite his addictions. Grades? Average. Sure it had taken a plunge, but nobody give a shit about high school grades except for those 'elite' university. Friends? Average. Surprisingly, after he was rarely seen peeking around the girls' changing room, he was quite well-liked. Perhaps he could have had gotten more popular if he ditched his old clique; the Notorious M&M.

But he had expressed his message on becoming popular via dumping his two best mates who had been through hell and more hell with him; "Go away and kindly go fuck yourself."

He gained a few fans that day.

A number of enemies too, but Issei had never wanted to be popular. He didn't want fame to become him for one, and because it would be too much work. Maintaining a healthy public relation? That was too much to care for someone who didn't want to give two shits and go with the flow.

But now that high school was over, as were the holidays bridging the start of a new semester at yet another educational institution owned by the same megacorp who owned his last highschool; The Gremory Group, he realized something he should have realized long ago. But the realization came a bit late, as he was now about to set forth to his new place where he would be legally imprisoned for the next three and a half years; a dorm in Hell -which had been re-labelled as the Underworld.

Apparently, 'Hell' inspired the idea of 'eternal damnation' which freaked out the more religious tourists.

Moving on, this was his late realization in the face of fate;

"Mom, I think I'm gonna be an accountant instead."

"No," Mrs. Miki Hyoudou kindly responded, but Issei knew better to not sense the brimming wrath behind her words. "Issei my dear, you're going to Lucifash. Don't be childish now; we've already paid the tuition fee."

"Well yes, but actually, no." Issei pointed out, "The Gremory corp did. I bet they're handing me free scholarships because they want to make use of me in the future. I don't want to be some corporate slave! What if they make me wear tacky uniforms?!"

Noticing his wife's descending patience at her offspring's snarky remarks, Gorou Hyoudou stepped in, being the more diplomatic of the three.

"Son, you won't be a corporate slave. You can learn many things from Lucifash. It's simply a stepping stone for your future."

"Uh-huh, yeah. None of those renowned-manipulative Devils will ever try to turn me into their literal pawn, and those Fallen Angels won't ever try to recruit me into their sketchy organization. Those "Mythical" Heroes definitely won't try to kick my ass either because Demon=Bad. Demon in Hell? More bad. Not to mention that uni have the Rating Game as their main attraction and focus. Mhmm, yep. Thanks dad, my clouds of doubt have now been cleared."

Gorou sighed. Sometimes, his son could be too cynically calculating for his own good.

" _Ohohoho~_ , shut up, brat." The former Tyrant revealed a semblance of her true self. Ominous black haze emanated from her body, charring the air around her as well granting her quite a fearsome image. Didn't work too well on her own son, however. "We've raised you for 18 years and a half. Your father and I want to take a break from it."

"I've never felt so loved." Fortunately, Issei wasn't the sensitive kind to take his mother's words to heart.

"Now, now, Miki… That's something you shouldn't _openly_ say to your son." Gorou placidly placed a hand on her shoulder, "It's never our intention to get rid of you, Issei. We wanted the best for you like all parents would their child. Although your mother isn't entirely wrong… it has quite a long while since we are able to spend some time together."

Words which mellowed the once Tyrannical Demoness almost in an instant, heating up her cheeks like a pack of instant noodles. Weird comparison but he was sure his future diet would consisted of instant noodles if he refused. Issei didn't know how his very human dad managed to make the late Dread Empress his wife, but if there was anyone he respected more than his mother, it would be his dad.

Eh well… he could at least be considerate to his parents.

Also, he'd rather not have his own parents being lovey-dovey in front of his two eyes. That wasn't very nice for his stomach.

"Alright, alright. I get it. You wanted to _subtly_ get rid of me. What's the worst thing that can happen there anyway?" he felt like he just jinxed himself, but shrugged it off. Surely movie clichés wouldn't apply to real life, right? "Just don't get disappointed if I came out as some ordinary person. Like a farmer or something."

Gorou looked at him with kind eyes. "We'll never be disappointed in you, son."

"Yes, yes, bless thee well and all that mellow stuff. Now git."

With the farewell of his father's warm smile and his mother's victorious grin as she eyed Gorou like she was going to devour a child, a smolder of purple lights drowned the living room of his house. Hyoudou Issei finally set a foot to a world he had stubbornly avoided, specifically at the front gate of the Underworld University of Lucifash, Institute of the Arcane.

* * *

  


Which might had been a terribly wrong place in the right world, because he was transported to a place surrounded by naked hot babes. A very brief observation later, judging by the overall layout of the room and cupboards used to store their clothes, he deduced that he was precisely at a changing room reserved only for female occupants, who seemed to be his senior, and had been practicing some kind of sports earlier.

Equipped with nothing but a black Adidas duffel bag containing his clothes, Issei realized there really was little else he could do aside from embracing his fate, as well as embracing the sight of marvelously shaped tits of various sizes. What other things could he have done? Explain that it was all a misunderstanding?

"Well, well. What do we have here?" A hot babe said, as suddenly, the hostility in that room spiked to an unknown level. "A _living_ target practice."

"Wait." He raised a finger before the girls coated by various inhuman powers were about to mob him, unaware of the presence of his former seniors, staring at him with eyes wide of surprise but devoid of anger.

"Firstly, is this Lucifash?" he asked.

"Yes." A girl said - though she almost sounded like a boy.

A trap?

"Aha, so at least I am in the right place. Evidently, I'm at the wrong spot. I can explain why, but I don't think any of you very pretty ladies would want to hear it, so here's what I'll say instead;" Issei clasped his hands, and bowed, "Thank you deeply for the amazing tits buffet."

Those were his last words as a dozen of angry topless females lunged at him.

Or where he was a split-second earlier. Issei had traversed the space between him and his exit. 'Blink' was the very first supernatural ability he begged his mother to teach him. An ability that transpired to him after playing a certain assassin-ish game with very cool mask and jumpy abilities.

A cheap, reliable move that had saved his ass more than many times, as it would do again this time.

"It's been a great time," he said as the horde of females glanced at him, surprised, but still raging with anger. He placed a hand at the door handle; the escape. "But I kinda have to tidy my room a bit, so… catch me later!"

The girls behind him seethed as he made his great escape through the giant recreation center of the Lucifash Institute, as well as sightseeing the many sport-related establishments he would very unlikely spend most of his time at. He remembered from the flier that he was at the Eastern District of the gigantic prestigious campus site, which meant he was at least one and a half miles away from the Central Site, where the gigantic Rating Game stadium was placed, and another one and a half mile away from the Western District, where the gigantic dormitories resided.

His safe haven. Only a few miles away.

Speaking of which, that was also the place where his mother should have teleported him.

Did he blame her? Not really. He might liked video games or movies, but tits were tits. And who knows? He might get deported without needing to feel bad since it wasn't his fault to begin with. Unfortunately, that only applied to the normal students. He knew he wouldn't be treated like a normal student that the idea already disgusted him.

Considering the sound of rampaging teenagers behind him as he whizzed past a pair of confused Demons, they wouldn't bother to believe him even if he groveled before them. They were seeing red. They wanted to paint him in red. Red as in, his blood. Issei would rather not see his blood, because he might die. Dying was not epic.

As he was abusing Blink; a method to travel through a small distance reliably, a memory of him and two of his best buds replayed itself. A similar time where he was but a perverted degenerate, before turning into a NEET degenerate.

_'_ _Ah… this brings me back.'_ Though, the only difference was it wasn't his intention to peek on them. A mistake.

Not complaining, though. As there weren't any mistakes. Only pervy little accidents.

* * *

Back inside the girl's changing room where chaos was bound to erupt like a geyser, where most of its previous occupants had quickly dressed themselves to lay a world of pain to their falsely acclaimed wrongdoer, Himejima Akeno tittered as she calmly pressed her luscious breast inside the cup of her purple laced bra.

"Ufufufu, after those two quiet years, the little rascal has finally stirred up a new trouble. And before his first day even began, no less. Sona won't enjoy having to deal with him."

"I wasn't informed we would have him in this uni." Rias Gremory replied, hooking up her trademark black and red laced brassiere. A little bit upset that her brother didn't tell her, but smiling keenly nonetheless. "I didn't expect him to enroll _here_ out of all the places."

"Ara~? Bitter still that he refused you, Rias?"

"Don't make it sound like I proposed to him." The girl with the scorching crimson hair replied. "I'm not Raynare; I only offered him a deal."

"Ufufufu~ she'll be surprised…" Akeno tittered. "In fact, I think many will. Who would've thought the son of the Dread Empress would be here?"

Unambitious, but nevertheless her son and not without talents. Rias knew. She could tell. If she was as sensitive to talent as she thought she was, this boy held many untapped potentials. If only she knew a way to make him submit.

"Who knows. We now do. Maybe he changed his mind." Rias allowed a smile. "...This will be an entertaining year. We may have just found ourselves a cute junior. All that's left is to find a way to get him to play along…"

"Before somebody else does, no?" Akeno hummed, inserting a sense of urgency into Rias' mind.

"That's obvious. Aside from you, me, and likely Sona, I don't think anyone here knows who he truly is. It's been almost a half of a century since the Empress' abdicated, and our generations are unlikely to pay attention to her life after she stepped down. It's good that he's not one to boast about his legacy either." Rias smiled, "An advantage I'm sure we won't be able to hold for long, especially after the tests."

Rias then concluded. "Until then, we'll need to figure out his motivation."

The Gremory Heiress chuckled, donning on her sleeveless red and white striped shirt. One thing she liked from her world's university was that there was no need for uniforms. Even the staffs were free to wear whatever they wanted as long as they looked presentable. Most of them still wore stylish suits, however.

For two years she had failed to do so during their shared high school years. Now the same opportunity and the same deadline had appeared before her once again; a second chance to intertwine their fate, and Rias Gremory wasn't known as a Devil who accepted repeated failures.

"Stubborn as always I see." Akeno lightly giggled. "What if he doesn't want to be anything special, hm?"

Rias sniffed. "That's not possible. For someone with a mountain of potentials, I'm sure he has his own ambition he pursues. More so since he enrolled here. Maybe he wants to be a King of the Rating Game."

No. He really did not want to be a king of anything.

"Our goal is to find out what it is."

Akeno finished buttoning up her blouse, and presented a teasing smile. "Whatever you say, _Buchou_ ~"

Rias blushed, and frowned. "…Please stop calling me that. It's embarrassing."

"Araaa~? Embarrassed now that you are a closet-weeb I see?"

"AKENO!"


End file.
